CFLA- All in the Family
by im ur misconception
Summary: This is my CFLA April prompt on Under loved Fairy Tail Girls. It is a AU revolving around Laki and something that changes her life. Please Enjoy.. And sorry for the vague description, but you should read the story to get it all.


All in the Family

By Im ur Misconception

Hi everyone, this is my story for the Crack Fiction Liberation Army's April Prompt: Girl Power! To recognize the Fairy Tail Girls who don't normally get to shine. AKA NO LUCY, ERZA or LEVY!

My choice was Laki, paired with Jellal/Seigrain/Mystogan. Yup you read that right, three very different guys for our dear little Wood Make Mage! ENJOY

Also I disclaim that I do not now or ever held the Copy Rights of Fairy Tail or its characters. Those respectfully belong to Hiro Mashima.

"When people say, 'Surprises come in all different shapes and sizes.' I didn't think it'd ever be applied to my life. I could not have been more wrong; and I am happy that it happened."

The day my life changed, started out just like any other day. I woke up, showered, dressed and ate before heading to school; where I watched everyone mingle in their like-minded groups. Bright smiles, all fake if you ask me, plastered on their faces. My existence on campus was barely noted by faculty and student body alike, at on the college campus. It didn't really bother me, since I never wanted my presence to be noted by society's normal 'people' anyway. The few friends I did have, kept my secrets and kept them well, mostly out of fear. That was enough for me.

Each class was filled with the same everyday mediocre ramblings. Nothing ever changed, we sat and listened to the dull lectures of our professors, our ears closed to their repetitive words. At least when the day came to its close, my mind had already made a list of the homework due on Monday, and I could look forward to my job.

That was until the monotony of it all was broken; I was stunned when my Professor, Mystogan, asked me to stay after class. The man himself, fit his name: with a scarf that obscured everything below his nose, and lanky blue bangs that hung loose covering his right eye. The mystery was a favorite topic for idle chatter among the air-headed chattel, which was astonishing in and of itself, with what little brain power they possessed.

I continued to pack my book bag before sitting in my chair, waiting for him to speak his piece, silently admitting that I was curious to what he wanted to talk about. Would this be a breach of my moral closed mindedness? Professor Mystogan coughed discreetly to bring my attention back to him, and it worked, I found myself staring as he began the explanation I had previously found myself pondering over.

"Miss Olietta, it has been brought to my attention that you have a job that could reflect negatively on this college, as well as your promising career life." His voice was partially muffled, but still very clear.

Ire caused thoughts of ill intent to appear in my mind, risen up from the pit of my stomach. I just stared at my professor with narrowed eyes, my lips pressed into a thin line. Silence permeated the space between us, as I refused to defend myself, while the seconds continued being ticked off by the wall clock.

'Tick-tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-tock'

I watched as Professor Mystogan finally took a deep breath, averting his gaze from my own. The shift in his body language told me his comfort level had been disturbed. The light tingle of satisfaction nestled itself in my heart as the silence persisted.

With a small cough, Professor Mystogan broke the silence once more. "Miss Olietta, you do realize that you can, and will, be kicked out of this college for a job like that. It is considered highly inappropriate to do what you have been doing. On top of giving you a bad reputation amongst your peers, it will negatively impact future job prospects." He took a deep shaking breath, filling his lungs with fresh oxygen to compensate for his nervous, rushed words.

I leaned back into the desk chair, allowing a smile to grace my lips, letting myself relax while maintaining a blank facade for him. The urge to vent my amusement was strong, but manageable due to my 'profession's' nature. His reaction was to be expected when dealing with a topic that society maintained as a dark perversion, steeped in indecency. It wasn't something I would fault him for.

My thoughts shattered as he spoke once more, "I personally think it would be a shame if this college lost a student of your caliber. You always place in the top three of all your classes and your grades, as well as attendance, are perfect across the board. So please consider quitting your job."

His words brought a low growl of response as I lifted myself out of my seat. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound followed as I pinned him with a hard gaze. Swiftly I gathered my book bag, stalking towards him, as a predator would, while she eyes her evening meal, only halting my momentum when I stood before him. His eyes had widened, his breath rasping and shallow, just like prey.

"Listen, I do not know whom the small minded idiot was that informed you of my career choice, but do not presume to know what's best for me according to you own bias way of thinking! There is nothing wrong with what I do. You make it sound as if I am prostituting my body, but trust me, my clients never touch my flesh, made temple. I am in control, their 'dominatrix' with whom both men and women shower with pleas, whimpers and cries of pleasure." My tone was low and deadly as I glared up at him, unaffected by the fact that he was much taller than I. In that moment I wanted so much to tie him up and punish him with a riding crop.

When he swallowed, I sniffed disdainfully and spun on the balls of my feet, my spine as stiff as a board while I made my exit. I was glad to have finished my business with the now offensive presence of my professor. I ignored the looks and poorly masked whispers as I made my way out of the main building, very well aware that the dark pleased smile gracing my lips gave my features a haunted look.

Once I was out of the building, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders in a familiar manner, just before a deep voice spoke. "You're late Laki! What was the hold up?"

Jellal Fernandes (one of the few people I called a friend), was nothing if not persistent when he wanted something, and the annoyed pout on his lips, along with the gleam of curiosity in his dark eyes told me instantly that I wasn't going to escape without divulging every detail. I rolled my darkened gaze over at him, knowing it would hold no effect. he would get the information he desired even if he had to strike a deal with the devil himself to achieve his goal.

As we walked to his car, I picked over every aspect of the scenario, choosing my words with the practiced finesse of a skilled litterateur. Once seated, with my safety belt fastened, I allowed myself to answer his query. "My last professor kept me, hoping to lecture sense into me. It seems someone recognized me, somehow, and felt it their 'civic duty' to inform him of my place of employment. He issued me an ultimatum, in not so many words, my job or school." I delivered my tirade with calculated fury, trying to keep my voice as even as possible to hide my barely concealed ire.

The sound of screeching tires sounded before my body was thrust forward, the belt biting uncomfortably into the side of my throat. I glared proverbial daggers at my friend, secretly glad that I had bothered to fasten it in the first place. My eyes narrowed as a smile filled with intrigue appeared on his handsome face, wiping out all earlier annoyance.

"Oh really? Pray tell, who was your last Professor today, Laki?" His sickeningly smooth voice sent a shiver up my spine; he only used that tone when he was up to no good, so the idea that he was hatching a plan that involved fairly evil deeds was not all that farfetched.

Turning back to face forward, my nose raised high in the air to convey that I was still unhappy about sharing this particular event with him, I sighed. "Professor Mystogan, he teaches Historic Societies -"

"How long have we known each other?" His sudden interjection took me by surprise, leaving me off balance. His tone was soft, yet held a weight to it that showed his sense of justice, laced with just a hint of dark humor. He had two very distinctive sides that I could relate to, which was part of the reason I was drawn to him as a friend to begin with.

Not sure why he was suddenly shifting gears, I gave him my response. "Ten years."

Silence filled the car as he applied his foot to the accelerator once more, the smallest of smirks curling the corner of his mouth. I forced myself to keep my eyes forward during the rest of the drive to my home, which left me in a state of confusion. It was Friday, we always went straight to our usual haunting ground right after classes on Friday.

"Laki, be ready to go out by nine o'clock tomorrow. It's time you meet my family, I think it will be… entertaining." I stared for a moment before shutting the door to his car, my mouth open to ask what he meant when the tires squealed. Jellal sped off down the street leaving me standing with the acrid scent of burnt rubber filling my nostrils. I huffed in annoyance, rolling my eyes before turning to make my way up the stone pathway to my front door. Silence permeated the air as I froze in the doorway, key still in the lock, remembering that there was no longer anyone to greet me.

Setting my lips in firm line, I stood there looking at the darkened entrance. A sense of loneliness creeping through me like always, only to be squashed by my resolve to continue on alone. I took that first step into my house, pulling the key from the lock as I shut it with a soft click, before I made my way to the living room where I could sit and get my homework started.

As the night dragged on, my mind kept going back to Jellal and the idea of meeting his family. For ten years my friend had refused to talk about them. There were a few occasions, still vividly detailed in my memory, where just broaching the subject bought on an anger that resulted in physical violence for the poor saps who dared bother him about it.

What exactly was I getting myself into?

The evil alarm pulled my from my dream world. I groaned my discontent of being dragged from a dreamscape session with one of my more exclusive and very prominent clients, one that I was rather fond of. Oh the response my tender administrations brought, both physically and audibly! They never failed to please me, or fuel my pleasure in the privacy of my own home.

Groaning at the continued auditory assault, I tossed my blankets off, rolling from my warm nest to place my feet oncxsx8he cold floor. I slammed a hand down on the snooze button with a growl of disapproval before trying to work out the time. Seven thirty… on a Saturday. All at once, the fact that I was getting picked up at nine rushed back to me. Nervousness and apprehension helped to invigorate me, as I forced myself into my closet. I had the presence of mind to shower the night before, so all that was left for me now was to carefully select just the right ensemble for the day's excursion. I didn't want to make a bad first impression, thus shaming Jellal or myself when I met his family.

By the time I had made my final choice my bed was covered in nearly every article of clothing I owned.

Dressing with a speed that would put a cheerleader who changes behind the football stands to shame, I turned to my mirror, admiring the dark magenta strapless top that matched with my quarter jacket. My fingers ran over the black braids around the outer edge of the cuffs as I straightened them to perfection, before dusting off my black slacks making sure they were free of lint one more time. I smiled at my reflection as I turned this way and that, enjoying the way the cloth clung to my modestly curved body. The look held a sense of professionalism while still maintaining a slightly flirtatious flare. Perfect.

Once I was content with my appearance, I brushed my hair into a high and sever pony tail leaving just enough of my bangs loose to frame my face, then slipped my spare pair of glasses with the dark red frame onto my face. With a quick inspection, deeming myself done, I glanced at the clock I noticed that it was just past eight, leaving me with just under an hour before Jellal was due to arrive. I pondered over what to eat as I grabbed my three inch magenta pumps, deciding that toast was my best option. It was light enough that my nervous stomach would be satisfied, and my excited body would still be nourished.

The bread was hovering over the toaster when an abrupt and insistent knock drew my attention from the take at hand. Furrowing my brow in confusion, I placed the bread back in the bag and sealed it to keep it fresh. I made my way to the front door wondering who would be at my door at that hour of the morning.

When I pulled the front door open, a rather tall and impeccably dressed man with green hair was standing there, staring down at me. "Miss Olietta, I presume." It was a statement, he knew exactly who I was.

I raised an eyebrow, leveling a glare that stated I was wholly unimpressed before giving my simple reply. "Yes."

"Please come with me. We mustn't keep the young master waiting." He gestured to the white Cadillac, that was parked in front of my house, still running.

Confusion and irritation welled inside me at his words, as well as his treatment. Did he truly expect me to just follow him? I didn't have a chance to argue as he turned, leaving me to glare at his retreating back, hoping the chill of it would affect him in some way. I huffed, slamming my door shut before making my way back to my kitchen to have breakfast before Jellal was due to arrive. Who would come up with such an elaborate prank anyway? No one I was acquainted with, for sure!

Just as I crossed the threshold back into my kitchen, that same abrupt knocking resounded through my quiet home. Feeling a tic start at the edge of my left eyebrow, I turned and started to make my way back to the front door. Pressing my lips into a thin line, I threw the door open, leveling a glare that could surely kill at the stern looking man in my doorway.

"Look, I don't know who you are or who would put you up to this little elaborate joke, but it isn't funny. Please leave before my friend arrives, so I can eat." I ground out between gritted teeth.

The man seemed nonplussed as he gave me a small sniff of annoyance. Then he reached into one of the pockets as he spoke, "The young master figured you might react as such. My instructions dictate that I am to deliver this message in the event you refuse to come with me."

Unable to really think of a reply, I blinked owlishly, while taking the folded note. I slowly opened it, taking extra care because the paper was very thick and heavy, indicating that it was rather expensive. Breaking eye contact with the green haired man, I read the letter.

'Laki, I stayed home to get everything ready for you to meet my family. The man I sent is named Freed Justine, a longtime friend of the family. Please cooperate with him. Cordially, JF'

Again, I felt the twitch at the edge of my left eye, just what was Jellal playing at? I forced a smile onto my face before looking back up at Freed Justine, who was just standing there, staring at me. It was slightly unnerving.

"Okay, let me get my wallet and we can go." My voice sounding distant even to my own ears.

Soon I was sitting in the backseat of that white Cadillac, wondering how the hell Jellal got his friend to do this, as well as where he managed to get this car when he drove us around in a barely working Honda Civic.

The driver, Freed took so many different switch backs and turn arounds that I was unable to figure out where we were going, at least until we pulled out of the suburbia I was used to. On the outskirt of Magnolia City lay the spacious properties that only rich officials could afford to live in, the maintenance costs alone were more than what lower middle class family makes in a year.

Unable to help myself, I openly stared as we pulled upto the security gate of the only mansion in Magnolia. The plate on the main gate read Fernandes, and I knew from history lessons that this home had originally belonged to one of the two founding families of our now booming metropolis. The Fernandes family was numbered among Fiore's most prominent bloodlines, with connections as powerful as the King of Fiore, himself. My mind short circuited, refusing to acknowledge that Jellal was one of those Fernandes'.

As the car came to a stop, a tall man dressed like Freed appeared to greet us. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sun glasses, while his red hair seemed to spring up everywhere, his handsome face sporting a Cheshire cat smile.

"Freed, you took longer than expected, but it looks like you have brought her safely." He said in a rather jovial voice, as he opened the door, offering a hand to help me out. "Welcome, Miss Olietta." Still in a state of shock, I took the offered hand, darting my eyes back and forth between him and Freed (who just sat there staring forward as if this was the most normal thing ever). "Now, now Miss Olietta, you're in good hands. My name is Loki, now let's get you inside." His tone was laced with familiarity, as though we were old friends, only further cofounding me.

I was unable to give an appropriate response, as he whisked me up the wide set of stairs and through the ornate double doors. My mind was malfunctioning, my vocal chords hopelessly shriveled. The sight before me was astounding, and I could swear my eyes had gone wide as saucers as I drank it all in.

The entrance, or rather foyer, was all white marble done up in gold gilt Victorian style. Pillars led to a large staircase that split, curving to either side like wings as they ascended to the second story of the house. A burgundy carpet swept up the center of the stair case, to the landing, where they split to continue onto the second floor. The splendor of it all left me very unable to acquire the oxygen my lungs said they needed.

So far gone into the scene before me, I jumped when a hand clamped down on my shoulder, drawing my attention back to the man named Loki. He wore an expression of mirth, I think, it was hard to tell with those sunglasses. "Miss Olietta, the young master will be with you soon. Freed should be informing him as soon as the car is parked. Please stay right here, I will get you some water to drink." His voice was soft and filled with concern, so I made the effort to at least offer a small nod to show that I was listening.

I stood statue still for a few seconds after he left, before my feet began to move of their own accord, taking me forward with tiny little steps. The click-clack of my heels echoed against the marble as I made my way out of the foyer entrance. Once I was far enough out I tilted my head back, looking up to inspect the century old chandelier in all its finery. It shone brightly, the soft lights reflecting off the perfectly polished brass and shining crystal tear drops. It was breath-taking, a beauty that suddenly made me feel as if I didn't belong.

Swallowing against a surge of nerves that crawled through my body, I began to lower my gaze. The sound of a door opening drew my attention to the second floor, the hurried footsteps of the previous occupant echoing louder as they neared the staircase. When that person was in view, I felt my mouth run dry. The face was obscured by the book held in front, but that shaggy hair, a familiar shade of blue, had me wondering. Jellal was no fan of the written word, and I doubted he even owned books that weren't course related, or of the paperback variety, the kinds filled with pictures (comics and other graphic novels). The sight of his attention, so wholly absorbed in the literature, was completely unsettling.

The sudden dryness of my throat caused me to cough, forcing the man to raise his brown eyes to mine as he reached the landing that led to where I was currently below. The face was Jellal's, but that look in his eyes could never have belonged to my friend. Such a soft, gentle and studiously intelligent air clung to him, his eyes widened in shock and possibly fear. What was going on?

"Madame LO, is that you?" My mind was so focused on trying to process the similarities of the man above me that I had completely missed the new presence. To my surprise the voice was very familiar, one that I had only heard at work, and in my dreams as he invaded them.

Slowly turning my head, careful to keep the man on the landing in my line of sight, I saw one Seigrain Fernandes the head and heir of Crime Sorcière. The dark brown of his eyes were smoldering as he stared at me with a mix of desire, need, and only trace amounts of shock. I noted for the first time that he too, had a very familiar head of shaggy blue hair, and an angular face with a red birthmark over his right eye.

The first man had that same birthmark, it was absolutely identical as if tattooed there. I realized too late that during my assessment of the second man, the first had descended the stairs, standing merely a few feet from me. The book in his hands was now forgotten as he spoke in a very soft, polite and cultured voice that I was shocked to find was also familiar. "Miss. Olietta?"

Warning bells were tolling in my mind as I registered the reason for the familiarity. I chocked back a sound of surprise as I tried to convince myself that there was no way it could be Professor Mystogan, let alone a clone of my best friend, and my favorite client! Where the hell was Jellal? This needed an explanation, one that could solidify that I was seeing things.

I felt as though I had slipped into the twilight zone, and my attention was focused solely on trying to find a rational explanation, so when a pair of arms rested suddenly on my tense shoulders my body reacted on instinct. I drew in a sharp breath, closing my eyes as I lowered myself into a crouch. My left elbow shot back, enhanced with the grip of my right hand clasped firmly around my left fist. I had taken a fair few self-defense classes, it was a necessary evil in my line of work; a girl needs to know how to protect herself, after all.

"Whoa, - " A voice rang out, but was cut short as my elbow connect with its target, forcing my 'would be' assailant to withdraw the arms on my shoulders. A satisfying popping sounded, letting me know that my elbow had most likely connected with the base of the sternum. Knowing I was now out of immediate danger, I stepped forward, bringing myself to my full height, as I opened my eyes.

Two sets of shocked brown eyes stared at me, amusement flickering as my would-be assailant sputtered and choked. I turned, feeling the need to investigate, only to find Jellal himself, doubled over in pain while he cursed softly. My mouth formed a surprised 'o' as I saw him glaring up at me through his bangs.

"Dammit Laki! That shit hurts, you brutish woman!" He snapped, as he pulled himself up to tower over me menacingly.

Carefully letting my face go blank, I stared right back at Jellal, without a shred of concern in my hard gaze. Anger flashed in the depths of his dark chocolate eye, a silent promise of retribution to come. I held my gaze, refusing to let him win, he was at fault and he knew it. After a few tense moments Jellal's eyes darted over my shoulder, towards the two men who were currently behind me. He shook his head, moving to the side to get past, intent on joining the other two. I turned, watching as the three of them came to stand side-by-side. The effect of seeing all three look-a-like Jellals was thought provoking. They had the same face, but everything else about them was different, from their clothing to their posture and mannerisms, even the look on their faces was distinctly individual.

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Silently I began to count back from twenty, hoping that when again I opened them, I would wake from this nightmare. The world only needed one Jellal Fernandes, but this warped reality was telling me that there were now three!

I continued my counting as Jellal's own amusement cut through my thoughts. "Well, I didn't mean to break her, you guys. I just wanted her to, you know, have all three of us in the same place, at the same time."

I opened my eyes, looking at all three of them, letting out a breath I wasn't aware that I had been holding.

Focusing on the men in front of me, I renewed my silent appraisal, starting with my good friend Jellal. He had his trademark half smirk plastered to his face, amusement and the remnants of his fading anger shone in his dark eyes. Next to him was the 'middle' Jellal, the depth of his brown eyes echoed the concern on his face, where a faint blush had taken up residence. If he and my friend didn't share the same visage I would have found the tinge of pink on his cheeks endearing.

Giving my head a small shake, I fixed my gaze on the last one, whom I was intimately familiar with. However due to my job restriction, client confidentiality and all, I had never taken an interest in looking too closely. I was a professional after all, well that and the room was always so dim that our facial features were more or less obscured to begin with. Now in the light of day, I could take it all in, from his cocky, self-assured arrogance prominent in that twisted smile, to the deep smoldering need and desire threatening to burn me alive in the depths of his dark eyes. Even in the shadowy recesses of my 'chamber' I had been able to make out that look, one that was only associated with this man. It was ever present, before, during and after our many sessions, and I believed that it was the largest contributing factor as to why he invaded my dreamscapes.

"Yo, Laki! Hello, Earthland to Laki, come in Laki!" Jellal's voice broke me out of my thoughts once again, making me narrow my eyes as I shifted my gaze back to him then. Ten years of friendship, and he had never even once hinted that he had… replicas.

"Explain." Was all I managed to bite out, my voice harsh but a whisper none the less.

"Well, as you can clearly see, this is my family. I can't believe you've never figured it out, I mean my last name IS Fernandes. A smart woman like you should have figured that the names were associated and put it all together by now." He was laughing at the situation, and at my reaction.

Sliding my gaze over each one once more, I spoke in a low, dark tone. "That is not an explanation, Jellal. Besides, other than… these apparent look alikes… be more specific, you… ass hat!"

A soft, yet dark chuckle made me dart my eyes to the one at the far side. Already figuring out that one on the left was none other than the heir to the Fernandes name and business. The last one was still a mystery, but my mind screamed 'professor' over and over.

"Okay, let me break this down for you. We are triplets, all children of Goldmine and Ul Fernandes." He said as if it wasn't uncommon knowledge.

I openly scoffed at my friend, saying the first thing that came into my mind. "Well duh, Captain Obvious! I just never pegged your sorry ass as a rich boy, what with your terrible manners and questionable taste." My words were heated, and scathing, aimed to wound.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again, only this time his voice was laced with venom. "Our mother was a very private woman. She had a home birth and decided to keep it a secret that there were three boys born. Of course, Seigrain was the first born, thus made the heir to the family name and business. Mystogan here, was second to be born, becoming the substitute heir in case something happened to the eldest son. Then there was me, the runt, an unnecessary extra who was left to his own devices, and not really cared for. At least so long as I didn't dirty the family name or allow people realize that I was related to this particular family."

As he trailed off, I felt my jaw drop open in shock. The middle 'Jellal' as I dubbed him flushed darkly and looked away from me in embarrassment. The name Mystogan wasn't a common name, it was considered rare and unique, enough to standing out. The only person in Magnolia that I was aware of holding such a unique name was my Historic Societies Professor. My mind still refused to accept it, even though all the pieces fell into place, such as the way my professor hid his face, letting his bangs cover his right eye, and the scarf that was always present to obscure any full view of his face.

At that moment, my knees decided to buckle, the world falling out from under me, suddenly feeling faint. Just before the world went dark, I felt a pair of arms catch me, the sound of bickering voices touching the edges of my fading consciousness.

When next I opened my eyes, they saw various shades of browns and cream. I let them roam around the new room, noting that there were several book shelves that seemed to go from floor to ceiling. Low voices came through a large door on the far side of the room, bringing my attention to the low table stained in dark walnut, as well as the leather couch behind it that was a dark shade of brown. It must have been some sort of office, maybe a study or a private library.

With a low groan, I lifted myself from the small couch I had been placed on. I stopped midway, the sound of movement reaching my ears. I twisted to inspect where the sound had come from and found Freed, who had a concerned look on his normally stoic features. It looked so out of place, I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Olietta? Do you require anything to drink? Or perhaps a cool cloth for your head?" He spoke rather quickly, yet quietly. A change from the tone he used when he picked me up, showing that there was a human in that shell he had made around himself.

Giving him one of my soft, sweet and genuine smiles, I offered a sincere answer. "No thank you. I assure you Freed, I was just very much overwhelmed by all of this... or rather all of them."

I saw understanding dawn on his face, before he frowned directing a look of annoyance at the closed door. "They are good men, but at times they can be asinine to the point of cruelty. But I place the true blame on the Master and Missus, however deplorable that may be, for how they decided things were to be handled."

Staring at him as he spoke, I noted that he was no longer trying to be reserved or professional as he vented. Grasping clearly what he meant, I offered him a smile as I attempted to sit up. The sins of the father are paid by the son, as they say, I myself didn't become this way without challenges of my own. It was understandable.

At the sight of my movements, Freed turned back to me, his hand instantly supporting me as he helped me into a sitting position. "Shall I get them now that you are awake, Miss Olietta?"

With a quick nod from me, Freed stood and quickly made his way to the door that separated us from the voices. I took advantage of the moment alone, collecting myself and placing my professional mask firmly on my face. I straightened my clothing as I watched Freed open the door after a perk knock. He stuck his head through the doorway as he spoke, most likely expressing a few choice words before pulling his head back in and closing the door again.

When he turned back seeing me watching, he nodded and excused himself through another door. Keeping my gaze trained on the door across from me, I silently went over everything that had happened so far, in my head. When the door opened, admitting the trio into the room, I kept my face that professional blankness, showing nothing of what I was thinking while they all filed into to the room, Oldest to youngest.

I sat there watching as they came around the couch, all lined up like ducks in a row. They halted at the large brown couch, sitting down in unison, each watching me with a look of expectancy, mixed with various other emotions. Each distinct gaze signified the individual almost as easily as their attire.

A few minutes of pregnant silence passed as I choose to hold my tongue, allowing them to make the first move. I was surprised when it was Mystogan to break the silence, his mumbled yet sincere apology dragging nothing more than a nod of acknowledgement from me. I held back any reaction as the man on either side of him elbowed his rib cage, pulling a pained whine from his lips.

Again silence reigned until Jellal got annoyed enough and spoke rather briskly for his older brother, "Look Laki, I can give you either the long or the short of it, but the gist of all this is, we're triplets. Each raised slightly different based on the choices our parents made according to our birth order. We each are very different and unique individuals, with personalities that cover a broad spectrum, and through fate we have all had a connection to you."

I raised both eyebrows into my hairline, directing a questioning glare at them clearly convey my thoughts 'and, so…?' earning myself a dark chuckle from Seigrain. I quickly put a stop to that, flicking him a look that instantly shut him down, quelling him into a subdued silence.

This time it was Mystogan who spoke up, his voice that same soft, intelligent compelling voice identical to the one he used when lecturing in class. "Miss Olietta... L-Laki, basically what Jellal is saying is that each of us, through our very different connections… Well, has a personal interest in you."

I felt my eyes widen as air caught in my throat. There was no mistaking his meaning. Time seemed to have stopped around me, making me immoveable, as it continued to flow around everyone else. To Say that I felt rooted to the spot, would be an understatement at best, since I suddenly felt as if I had cement mix poured over my head.

Opening and closing my mouth, I found that nothing would come out.

Seeing each of them just staring at me, waiting for my response, seemed to bring back my voice. Finally I just let what was in my mind gush out my mouth. "What!? How!? Why!? I mean Seigrain I understand since well..." My hands waved wildly through the air, unsure if they knew his kink of being treated as a slave.

All three men looked at each other before busting out into laughter.

Seigran, somehow, managed to speak around the pearls of mirth. "They are both well aware of my fetish Madame LO… or Laki, if I may. You see Mystogan was the one who did the research to find an outlet that would help me… unwind from my daily life in a way that appealed to me. Jellal was so kind as to point me in your direction at that point, some two years ago. Mystogan only recently became aware that his precious, perfect student was involved, when he 'overheard' Jellal and me talking about it."

As Seigrain finished, Jellal spoke up cutting off any attempt I might make to speak, while Mystogan looked like he might hit Seigrain. Jellal's voice was still filled with the laughter, even if he wasn't laughing anymore. "This is… well as you can see, you're a very unique woman Laki Olietta. More so, since I was drawn to you the moment you opened your mouth and lit into me your first day at Fairy Tail High. You didn't care about my reputation or my personal background. Hell you were never afraid to, verbally or physically for that matter, abuse the shit out of me, you were always putting me in my place."

A wave of euphoric dizziness washed over me. The world no longer seemed sane. My eyes turned to Mystogan, who seemed anxious as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his face turning bright red before he spoke up, "The 'why' is because we all have the same taste in women, but we cannot seem to find the right one to share amongst us, for one reason or another. We need a woman who won't brag, who accepts us for exactly who we are. She must be highly intelligent, as well as brave and daring in random and unique ways. In short a woman who can put each of us in our places as needed." He paused and looked very thoughtful before continuing. "Also is willing to be shared equally between the three of us, or have all of us at once in one capacity or another."

Well, that was not what I had expected to happen; I let out a low chuckle as I got to my feet, pacing as I worked through my options. My eyes flitted back and forth between the three of them, there were so many things running through my head, but the rush of what they were offering was just too good to pass up. A small smile curled my lips, this was a once in a life time offer, and the dark part of my heart, my soul, and my mind screamed for me to accept it without question.

Giving a small nod of my head, the ends of my hair brushing lightly against my neck, I let the smile on my lips stretch in a way that reached my eyes. I could feel them light up, as a sense of excitement filled me. I'd be an idiot to turn down three gorgeous and distinctly different men who, not only wanted me to dominate them, but possibly take me as their lover. If I walked away in the face of my wildest fantasy, then I deserved to be sent back to the hell of my childhood.

"All in the family, is that the name of this little game? Well then, why not? But gentleman remember this, I bow down before no man, everything is done at my pace and whim. A legal contract would be necessary, outlining the terms all of us agree to, our individual demands and need as well as what isn't kosher." I watched them carefully as I spoke, pleased with their easy acceptance. "It will take time to get to know each of our limits. Jellal if I'm not mistaken, you're a dominant like me, therefore a wonderful challenge. Seigrain you are a complete submissive and my favorite little bitch. As for you Mystogan, you are probably the switch, if it follows suit with your personalities."

I watched them carefully as the words slipped through my smiling lips. Each nodded agreeing to what I was saying, affirming my speculations. They were already so willing, sending a shiver of pleasure running down my spine, pooling in a delicious, heavy heat in the pit of my stomach.

This was going to be so amazing.

THE END

The Independent Writers Association of CFLA (an exclusive membership club, open by invitation only) is happy to present to you our April Prompt Challenge.

Disclaimer: The Crack Fiction Liberation Army (CFLA) is an independent group of authors, specializing in unconventional pairings. We, as aspiring professionals, participate in group sponsored events most of which contain Adult Material, and as such our membership is restricted to 18+. 

**GemNika:** _CFLA- Spirits, Interrupted_. [Aquarius, Scorpio]; Rated T.

**Chrys Stone:** _CFLA- Moving Forward_. [Meredy]; Rated K.

** 2012:** _CFLA-Short Girls Can Be Tough Too_. [Cobra, Levy]; Rated T.

**Paname: **_CFLA- Strength of the Wind_. Chelia; Rated K.

**Kairrie:** _CFLA- Time_. [Lyra, Gajeel, Laxus]; Rated T.

**LittlePrincessNana: **(Untitled, coming soon).


End file.
